wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Time! (1998 video)/Gallery
Gallery View Gallery TheWigglesLogoinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Wiggles Logo WiggleTime1998-Clock.jpg|Clock WiggleTime1998titlecard.jpg|Title card JeffSleepinginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff sleeping TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles WiggleTime(re-recording)-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles JeffWakingUpinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff TheWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles GetReadyToWiggle-1998Prologue.jpg|"Let's all wiggle, everybody." GetReadyToWiggle-BallTitle.jpg GreginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg GregandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony GregSingingGetReadyToWiggle-1998.jpg|Greg singing JeffinWiggleTime(re-recording).png|Jeff MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording).png|Murray playing Red Starry guitar TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheLandWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group GetReadytoWiggle-1998.jpg|"Get Ready To Wiggle" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording)2.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry guitar MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard RedStarryKeyboardinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Red Starry Keyboard JeffandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Dorothy HenryandJeffinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Henry and Jeff Jeff,AnthonyandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Early Wiggly Friends AnthonyandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony and Henry Anthony,MurrayandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the Early Wiggly Friends HenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Henry the Octopus TheWiggles,CaptainandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy CaptainandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainandGreginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Greg CaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandWagsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags and The Wiggles WagsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags the Dog GetReadytoWiggle-1998-2.jpg|Murray, Jeff, Captain and Dorothy WagsandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags and Murray GregandWagsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Wags TheLandWiggleFriendsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends DorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglyGroupinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggly Group GetReadytoWiggle-1998-3.jpg|Greg, Murray and Captain DorothyandAnthonyinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony HereComesABear-BallTitle.jpg HereComesABear-1998Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Here Comes a Bear" TheAwakeWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Awake Wiggles HereComesABear-1998.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" GregSingingHereComesaBear-1998.jpg|Greg singing MurrayandJeffinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Murray and Jeff AnthonySingingHereComesaBear-1998.jpg|Anthony singing TheWigglesGrowling.jpg|The Wiggles growling CaptainFeathersword-BallTitle.jpg TheS.SFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The S.S Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordTicklingGreginWiggleTime1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Greg CaptainFeatherswordTicklingJeffinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Jeff JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword JeffandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordTicklingMurray.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Murray CaptainFeatherswordTicklingAnthony.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Anthony CaptainandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Anthony TheOtherWigglyHumansinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheProWigglyHumansinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CaptainFeathersword-1998Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordTicklingGreginWiggleTime1998-2.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Greg again CaptainFeatherswordTicklingGreginWiggleTime1998-3.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling Greg the third time TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans CaptainFeathersword-1998.jpg|"Captain Feathersword" AnthonyandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony and Murray GregandJeffinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Greg and Jeff CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWiggleTime1998.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordFoldingTheirArms.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword folding their arms TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordHopping.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword hopping TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordAirClimbing.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword air climbing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordBouncing.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword bouncing up and down UncleNoah'sArk-BallTitle.jpg UncleNoah'sArk-1998Prologue.jpg|Murray talking about Uncle Noah's ark UncleNoah'sArk-1998Prologue2.jpg|Greg as a donkey and Murray MurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).png|Murray UncleNoah'sArk-1998.jpg|"Uncle Noah's Ark" GregSingingUncleNoah'sArk-1998.jpg|Greg singing TheNonrealisticWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Ponies-SongTitle.jpg|Song title Ponies-Prologue.jpg|Jeff painting a picture Ponies-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff holding a painting of a pony ThePonies.jpg|The ponies GregPlayingHofnerBassGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Hofner bass guitar GregSingingPonies.jpg|Greg singing Ponies.jpg|"Ponies" JosephFieldasFarmerBrown.jpg|Joseph as Farmer Brown AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Anthony playing red Takamine acoustic guitar DorothyTheDinosaur-BallTitle.jpg DorothyTheDinosaur-1998Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Dorothy the Dinosaur" GregandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Anthony DorothyandGreginWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy and Greg GregSingingDorothytheDinosaur-1998.jpg|Greg singing JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinWiggleTime(re-recording)2.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy PaulFieldastheDogCatcher.jpg|Dog Catcher Paul Anthony,MurrayandPaulField.jpg|Paul, Anthony and Murray DorothyandPaulField.jpg|Dorothy and Paul Field TheWiggles,PaulandDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Paul Field OfficerBeaplesandPaulField.jpg|Officer Beaples and Paul Field OfficerBeaplesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Officer Beaples Jeff,AnthonyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Officer Beaples JeffandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Jeff and Officer Beaples Greg,JeffandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Officer Beaples DorothyTheDinosaur-1998.jpg|"Dorothy The Dinosaur" WheneverIHearThisMusic-BallTitle.jpg WheneverIHearThisMusic-1998.jpg|"Whenever I Hear This Music" GregSingingWheneverIHearThisMusic-1998.jpg|Greg singing WheneverIHearThisMusic-1998-2.jpg|The Wiggles turning their heads TheOtherWigglesinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Other Wiggles HenrytheOctopus-BallTitle.jpg JeffasanOctopusinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff as an octopus HenrytheOctopus-1998Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing Henry the Octopus HenrytheOctopus-1998Video.jpg|"Henry the Octopus" TheFishettesinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Fishettes TheWigglesandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Henry GregSingingHenrytheOctopus-1998.jpg|Greg singing JoeyinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Joey YellowCatfish.jpg|Yellow catfish JeffPlayingAccordioninWiggleTime1998.jpg|Jeff playing accordion MurrayandCassietheCatfish.jpg|Murray and Cassie playing their guitars GregandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Greg and Henry TomthePurpleTrout.jpg|Tom the Purple Trout Rock-A-ByeYourBear-BallTitle.jpg Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998Prologue.jpg|"We're having a teddy bear picnic. Everybody's brought their favorite bear along. Perhaps you can have a teddy bear picnic at home" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998Prologue2.jpg|"We know a song about teddy bears. Can you sing along and do the actions with us?" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" MurrayPlayingYellowTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Murray playing yellow Takamine acoustic guitar GregSingingRock-a-ByeYourBear-1998.jpg|Greg singing JessicaHalloranandTaraFitzgerald.jpg|Jessica and Tara TaraFitzgerald.jpg|Tara SianRyaninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Sian CeiliMooreinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Ceili Magic-BallTitle.jpg MagicGreginWiggleTime(re-recording).png|Magic Greg Greg'sMagicShow-MagicClubMusic.jpg|Greg's Magic Show: Magic Coloring Book Greg'sMagicColouringBookTrick-1998.png|Greg performing his magic coloring book trick Greg'sMagicColouringBookTrick-1998-2.png|Magic Coloring Book Page 1 Greg'sMagicColouringBookTrick-1998-3.png|Magic Coloring Book Page 2 Greg'sMagicColouringBookTrick-1998-4.png|Magic Coloring Book Page 3 Greg'sMagicColouringBookTrick-1998-5.png|Magic Coloring Book Page 4 Greg'sMagicColouringBookTrick-1998-6.png|Magic Coloring Book Page 5 Greg'sMagicColouringBookTrick-1998-7.png|Magic Coloring Book Page 6 ILoveItWhenItRains-BallTitle.jpg ILoveItWhenItRains-1998Prologue.jpg|Jeff, Emma and Jessie ILoveItWhenItRains-1998.jpg|"I Love It When It Rains" GregSingingILoveItWhenItRains-1998.jpg|Greg singing EmmaRyaninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Emma hugging her teddy bear JessicaHalloraninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jessie hugging her teddy bear JessicaHalloranandSianRyan.jpg|Jessie and Sian hugging their teddy bears QuackQuack-SongTitle.jpg|Song title QuackQuack-NonLivePrologue.jpg|Anthony, Captain and Greg CaptainFallingDowninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain falling down QuackQuack-NonLivePrologue2.jpg|Greg introducing "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" QuackQuack-NonLiveRecording.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" GregSingingQuackQuack-NonLive.jpg|Greg singing JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinWiggleTime(re-recording)3.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard File:MurrayPlayingYellowTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording)2.jpg|Murray playing yellow Takamine acoustic guitar MarchingAlong-BallTitle.jpg GregSingingMarchingAlong.jpg|Greg singing MurrayPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Murray playing red Takamine guitar MarchingAlong-1998.jpg|"Marching Along" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-BallTitle.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(1998).jpg|"Dorothy's Birthday Party" DorothyandHenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy and Henry DorothyDancingatherBirthdayPartyinWiggleTime1998.jpg|Dorothy dancing TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheOtherWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group GregSingingDorothy'sBirthdayParty-1998.jpg|Greg singing TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group ClareFieldinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Clare CaptainandHenryatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Captain and Henry AnthonyandHenryatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Anthony and Henry CaptainFeatherswordatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword HenryatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Henry HenryandEmmaRyan.jpg|Henry and Emma HenryandJeffatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Henry and Jeff TheMaleWigglyFriendsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends Greg,JeffandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the Male Wiggly Friends RedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Red Starry Guitar TheMaleWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group WagsandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags and Anthony WagsandJessicaHalloran.jpg|Wags and Jessie CaptainFeatherswordDancingatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitaratDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Murray playing red Starry Guitar WagsatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Wags at Dorothy's Birthday Party TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWiggleTime1998.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheLandWigglyGroupatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group JosephFieldinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Joseph Field CassandraHalloraninWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Cassie AnthonyatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Anthony TheWigglyGroupatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWigglesBigShow-BallTitle.jpg WavetoWags-1998LivePrologue.jpg|"Let's all wave to Wags the Dog." WagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags WavetoWags-Live.jpg|"Wave To Wags" JeffandWagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagsandMurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags and Murray WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags and Anthony MurrayPlayingFenderBassGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray playing Fender bass guitar AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.png|Anthony playing red Takamine acoustic guitar RedStarryGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Wags (Notice that the Red Starry Guitar is seen in the background) GregandWagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Wags GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Anthony WagsandTheWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags and the Wiggles FiveLittleDucks-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Five Little Ducks" MurraySingingFiveLittleDucks.jpg|Murray singing GregPlayingFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Fender bass guitar FatherDuck.jpg|Father Duck CaptainFeatherswordCrying.jpg|Captain Feathersword crying MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword FiveLittleDucks-1998Live.jpg|"Five Little Ducks" MurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray FiveLittleDucks-Epilogue.jpg|Captain, The five little ducks and Father Duck TheAwakeWigglyHumansinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Officer Beaples WigglyMedley-Prologue.jpg|Officer Beaples and the audience OfficerBeaplesBlowingherWhistle.jpg|Officer Beaples blowing her whistle MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Dorothy(WouldYouLikeToDance?)-1998Live.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" JeffandDorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyDancinginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy dancing GregSingingWigglyMedley.jpg|Greg singing FruitSalad-Live.jpg|Greg singing "Fruit Salad" TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Other Wiggles HotPotato-LiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Hot Potato" TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-LiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots dancing TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots GregandHenryinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Henry GregSingingIt'saPirateParty.jpg|Greg singing "It's A Pirate Party" It'saPirateParty-WigglyMedley.jpg|"It's A Pirate Party On The Goodship Feathersword" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing ClareFieldinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Colored Dancer Clare Field Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998Live.jpg|The Wiggles & their friends doing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheEarlyWigglyGroupinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony and Murray EmmaRyaninTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Colored Dancer Emma Ryan JeffinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff QuackQuack-LiveMedley.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" JeffSleepinginWigglyMedley.jpg|Jeff sleeping WigglyMedley-Live.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" WiggleTime1998EndCredits.jpg|End Credits IMG 9356.jpg|Endboard Puppet songs (American and UK versions) MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(WigglePuppets)-SongTitle.jpg|Move Your Arms Like Henry (Wiggle Puppets) MoveYourArmsLikeHenry(WigglePuppets).jpg|Puppet Henry in "Move Your Arms Like Henry" TheFishettesinLilly.jpg|The Fishettes CassieinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Yellow catfish TheCatfishBrothers.jpg|The Catfish Brothers JacquesinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Jacques the Shark JoeyinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Joey the Crab TheSeahorses.jpg|The seahorses WakeUpJeffMedleyMixUp(WigglePuppets)-SongTitle.jpg|Wake Up Jeff Medley Mix Up (Wiggle Puppets) PuppetDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Puppet Dorothy PuppetGregandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Greg and Dorothy WeLikeToSayHello-PuppetVersion.jpg|"We Like To Say Hello" PuppetCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|Puppet Captain TheWigglePuppets,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Wiggle Puppets, Captain and Dorothy TheOtherWigglyHumanPuppets.jpg|The Other Wiggly Human puppets Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Henry's Underwater Big Band" RedStarryGuitarinPuppetForm.jpg|Red Starry Guitar PuppetRoses.jpg|The puppet roses PuppetDorothyinWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|Puppet Dorothy PuppetWagstheDog.jpg|Puppet Wags PuppetHenryinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|Puppet Henry WigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" PuppetJeffSleeping.jpg|Puppet Jeff sleeping PuppetWagsandtheBigRedCar.jpg|Puppet Wags and the Big Red Car PuppetJeffandWags.jpg|Puppet Jeff and Wags PuppetGregSingingWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|Puppet Greg singing Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?)" PuppetMurrayandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Murray and Dorothy dancing PuppetMurrayinWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|Puppet Murray TheUnforgottenPuppetWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Puppet Wiggles TheNonrealisticPuppetWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Puppet Wiggles PuppetAnthonyinWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|Puppet Anthony ThePuppetWigglesinWigglyGetUpMedley.jpg|The Puppet Wiggles TheWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Wiggle Puppets and Puppet Dorothy TheUnforgottenWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggle Puppets and Puppet Dorothy TheNonrealisticWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggle Puppets and Puppet Dorothy RompBompAStomp-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" TheOtherWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Other Wiggle Puppets and Puppet Dorothy TheAwakeWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Awake Wiggle Puppet and Puppet Dorothy PuppetAnthony,MurrayandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Anthony, Murray and Dorothy PuppetAnthonyandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Anthony and Dorothy BingBangBong(That'saPirateSong)-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)" HavingFunAtTheBeach-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Having Fun At The Beach" BucketOfDew-PuppetVersion.jpg|"Bucket Of Dew" Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-PuppetVersion2.jpg|Greg and the fishes Alternate Angles DorothyDancinginWiggleTime1998.jpg|Dorothy dancing in an alternate angle MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording)3.png|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in an alternate angle Behind the Scenes AnthonyandMurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony and Murray WiggleTime1998-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes BorceonCamera.jpg|Borce on camera DorothytheDinosaur(1998)-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Dorothy The Dinosaur Alternate Song Titles (TV Series 1, 2, Hot Potatoes (2010 and 2014)) GetReadytoWiggleBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Get Ready To Wiggle from Zardo Zap. HereComesABear-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|A Big Red Car banner of Here Comes A Bear from Zardo Zap. CaptainFeatherswordBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Captain Feathersword from Jeff the Mechanic. UncleNoah'sArkBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Uncle Noah's Ark from Anthony's Haircut. PoniesBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Ponies from Anthony's Friend. DorothytheDinosaurBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Dorothy The Dinosaur from Wiggle Opera. WheneverIHearThisMusicBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Whenever I Hear This Music from Lilly. HenrytheOctopusBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Henry The Octopus from Murray's Shirt. Rock-A-ByeYourBear-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|A Big Red Car banner of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear from Jeff the Mechanic. ILoveItWhenItRainsBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of I Love It When It Rains from Building Blocks. QuackQuackBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|A banner title card (on The S.S Feathersword) of Quack Quack from Building Blocks. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|A Big Red Car banner of Dorothy's Birthday Party from Anthony's Friend. WavetoWags-SongTitle.jpg|Wave to Wags title card from Muscleman Murray GetReadyToWiggle-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title HereComesABear-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title CaptainFeathersword-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title UncleNoah'sArk-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title Ponies-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title DorothyTheDinosaur-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title WheneverIHearThisMusic-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title HenrytheOctopus-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title ILoveItWhenItRains-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow Title GetReadytoWiggle-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Get Ready To Wiggle (from the 2010 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship from (the 2010 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (from the 2010 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) Rock-a-ByeYourBear-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (from the 2013 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship from (the 2013 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) GetReadytoWiggle-HPTBOTW2013SongTitle.jpg|Alternate title for Get Ready To Wiggle (from the 2013 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) Promo Pictures Slideshow Dorothyin1998.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in promo picture TheWigglyGroupin1998PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWiggleFriendsin1998PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsin1998PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends PaulHesterandPaulField.jpg|Paul Hester and Paul Field DVD and VHS Gallery Australian Releases WiggleTime1998BackCover.jpg|Back cover WiggleTime1998FullCover.JPG|Full cover $_16.jpg|Tape WiggleTime1998inlay.png|Inlay YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVD.jpg|DVD Cover (Double Feature w/ Yummy Yummy) YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVDInsideCover.jpg|Inside Cover YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDVDDisc.jpg|Disc YummyYummy&WiggleTime(HandleCaseRe-release).jpg|Handle case re-release YummyYummy&WiggleTime(HandleCaseRe-release)-BackCover.jpg|Re-release back cover YummyYummy-WiggleTimeDoubleFeatureRe-Release.jpg|Classic Collection re-release cover 1447223220_20151111142303.png|Back cover United States Releases $_55.JPG|Alternate VHS Cover $_52.JPG|Back cover $_53.JPG|Tape The-Wiggles-Wiggle-Time-VHS-Tape-1999-Lyrick.jpg|Large clamshell VHS Cover The-Wiggles-Wiggle-Time-VHS-Tape-1999-Lyrick-_57.jpg|Back cover WiggleTime-USAFullVHSCover.jpg|Small clamshell VHS cover WiggleTimeUSAVHS.jpg|Tape WiggleTimeUSAVHSFrontCover.jpg|Slipcase VHS cover WiggleTimeUSAVHSBackCover.jpg|Back cover WiggleTimeUSADVDFullCover.jpg|DVD Cover 20170521_182758.jpg|Disc WiggleTimeUSADVD.jpg|20th Century Fox Disc 11529787.jpg|Warner Home Video re-release DVD Cover 2064685bh.jpg|Back cover WP_20151030_074.jpg|Disc 0 (31).jpg|NCircle re-release DVD Cover 81B5-2xUsML._SL1500_.jpg|Back cover WTwithBonusDisc-InsideCover.jpg|Inside cover WiggleTime-NCircleDisc.jpg|Disc WTwithBonusDisc-FullCover.jpg|NCircle cover w/ Bonus DVD Inside NCircleParadeofFun-WTBonusDisc.jpg|Bonus Disc 20160813_092904.jpg|NCircle "New Packaging" re-release cover WP 20151030 091-1.jpg|Back cover 20160813_205818.jpg|Inside cover WiggleTime-UnreleasednCircleCover.jpg|Unreleased/Prototype NCircle re-release cover Canadian Releases IMG_4966.JPG|VHS Cover IMG_4963.JPG|Hit Entertainment Back cover Barney-The-Wiggles-3-VHS-not-_57.jpg|Tape WiggleTimeCanadianDVDCover.jpg|DVD Cover 2005-The-Wiggles-Wiggle-Time-Kids-40-Minute-_57 (1).jpg|2005 Reprint Back cover 50492642-0F1B-4D22-8482-412566A33C0F.png|2001 Back cover 41104DAB-FCD7-4B8D-B134-34E68A3BA1C7.png|Tape United Kingdom Releases WiggleTime!-UKCover.JPG|VHS Front Cover WiggleTimeUK1999VHSBackCover.jpg|Back Cover FullSizeRender (1).jpg|Spine WiggleTimeUK1999VHSTape.jpg|Tape FullSizeRender (4).jpg|Tape side WTandYYUKPromo.jpg|A UK promo for this video and Yummy Yummy MagicalAdventure!+WiggleTimeVHS.jpg|HiT Entertainment VHS (Double Bill w/ Magical Adventure!) MagicalAdventure!+WiggleTimeDVD.jpg|DVD cover MagicalAdventure+WiggleTimeDVDBack.jpg|Back cover WP_20151208_004.jpg|Inside cover MagicalAdventurePlusWiggleTime-Disc.jpg|Disc DVD Menu Gallery (North America) For the menus of the Australian double feature with Yummy Yummy, see here. WiggleTime-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Get Ready To Wiggle) WiggleTime-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Whenever I Hear This Music (1992)) WiggleTime-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Whenever I Hear This Music (1992)) WiggleTime-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: Henry the Octopus (1992)) WiggleTime-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: I Love It When It Rains) WiggleTime-TrailersMenu.jpg|Trailers menu (Song used: Dorothy the Dinosaur) USTrailersMenu-WiggleTimeVersion.jpg|Trailer selection for other Wiggles videos (Song used: Get Ready To Wiggle) bandicam 2016-01-17 10-43-04-441.jpg|Prototype/Unreleased main menu Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries